First and last dance class
by lakemountain
Summary: Shane and Oliver start dance classes together. While Shane's enthusiasm is boundless, she is disappointed when the end of the dance classes is announced because Oliver is facing to his obligations. However, Shane intends to let the postal detective know of her disappointment. This fanfiction traces the emotions of the characters and their thoughts.


**First and last dance class.****  
**

Shane and Oliver start dance classes together. While Shane's enthusiasm is boundless, she is disappointed when the end of the dance classes is announced because Oliver is facing to his obligations. However, Shane intends to let the postal detective know of her disappointment. This fanfiction traces the emotions of the characters and their thoughts. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.

"Miss McInerney, we'll join the dance class after work. So I'll see you at 5 p.m." says Oliver looking at his watch.

"Do I have to wear anything in particular?" Shane asked.

"No, you look perfect just like that. See you later," said Oliver as he left the office.

"Oliver gave you a compliment. I knew there was something. It's not for nothing that he went looking for you when you wanted to resign."

" Rita? Were you there?" Shane asked.

"Of course, I was just finishing sorting the mail. What's wrong Shane?"

"Well, I can't dance. I mean, I don't really have any skills.

"Shane, have faith. I'm sure you're gonna love dance lessons. I'll see you later," said Rita, smiling.

Shane met Oliver at the dance class.

"Well, we're very lucky to have found you Shane. You'll see that Oliver is a good dancer. I have to go see the others. Feel free to use all the space you want. See you later," said Francesca.

What did I do, to end up here? thought Shane

They walked onto the dance floor to the sound of classical music. Oliver couldn't wait to start the class with Shane.

Not so for the technophile from Washington, D.C., who watched everyone else dancing.

"This is a terribly mistake. They're all really talented. I won't be able to do it," Shane said.

"Of course you can do it. Don't look down. Give me your hand," said Oliver when he reaching out his hand.

She thought for a moment, hesitated, and then gave him her hand.

Oliver took her hand and then gently put his other hand on her waist. Shane flinched.

"How am I not going to step on your feet if I don't look at my feet," Shane asked.

Oliver had a little laugh.

"I'm going to guide you Miss McInerney. Just follow me. You can trust me. We're going to take it slow. And 1...2...3...1...2...3" said Oliver.

They start dancing. Oliver spun her around, but fortunaly for her, Oliver was always there to catch her in his arms. It was the first time Shane was this close to her face. It was the first time she seemed to see him with a real smile, far from the sadness that often came over his face when he was alone or in his thoughts.  
Shane still looked into these eyes in search of something or absorbed by his blue eyes that invited her to dive into the deepest oceans.

"Well I think you'd like to know something that your precious internet doesn't know. A long time ago, dancing and balls were an opportunity for two people to have private conversations, eye to eye, far away from cyberspace. It was an opportunity for two partners to get to know each other, to exchange and to forget all those worries," says Oliver.

" Indeed, thank you Oliver. I wouldn't have gotten so much information by clicking on a search engine," Shane laughs.

"I have to congratulate you on your first dance class, I think you're very talented," says Oliver.

" So Shane? Tell me ?" asked Rita who was spending the night at Shane's house.

Shane laid her head down on the couch for a moment.

"Oh Rita! It was so nice. He was so patient and gentlemanly. His smile and his look melted me. I can't wait for the next dance class," Shane exclaimed.

But as time went by, and the euphoria of the first few days, faded away. There was nothing left of those dance classes, until one day there were no dance classes at all.

"Miss McInerney, I must apologize, but I have to stop the dance classes. I wanted to surprise my wife when she wille come back home. But now it's time to stop those classes. Thank you for taking the time to come with me," said Oliver with his hands behind his back.

"I see! We were a great team, Oliver." said Shane.

He walked away into his office, sat down and let tears run down his face. Oliver looked at the calendar, then tore the page with the date who it was written " our anniversary" and did a paper ball. He was in too much pain and hoped for one thing, inner peace.  
As for Shane, she walked to the roof, placed her hands on her face and let warm tears stream down her face.

She suffered and was as sad as that gentleman a few floors down who wondered if it would ever end.

In the days following the announcement, Oliver O'Toole and Shane McInerney were silent outside of work. They almost avoided contact with each other. One afternoon, after work, a heavy rainstorm came down on Denver. Shane took her bag and left the office. Oliver had noticed that she had no coat or umbrella on her. Summers are always relatively rainy and the postal detective knew a thunderstorm was coming. He greeted Norman and Rita, took his coat and an umbrella and went outside.

"What's going on? I don't like to see them like this," says Norman.

"Norman, when two people are in love and one of them is committed to something, it is often difficult for them to express clearly how they feel about each other. Oliver can't open his heart to Shane until he's released " says Rita.

Outside, the rain had already fallen heavily. People in the surrounding area took shelter in the local cafes or restaurants where others were running to get into their taxis. Oliver opened his umbrella and it took him only seconds to find Shane shivering near the front of a store. He walked slowly towards her. He put his coat on her shoulders and smiled. There was silence and only the sound of water falling.

"It sounds like the weather is very unstable. I looked at the weather forecast on my computer, and it was fine. I must have been wrong, life is full of surprises," Shane said looking away.

Oliver knew she must have been tired and angry. He gently lifted Shane's chin to make eye contact with her.

"Miss McInerney, ends of summers in Denver are still very rainy. What's wrong?" Oliver asked softly.

Shane released his hand and began to cry. She didn't know if it was the tears on her face or the raindrops that were running the fastest.

"You're asking me what's wrong? ! Oliver, you know what's wrong. You used me for dance lessons, only for your own personal interest: to surprise your wife in Paris, who never took the time to care about you, even when she was here with you. I've never danced with anyone, Oliver, you're the only one!" Shane exclaimed angrily.

In the distance there was a rumble of thunder. Oliver was also sad and didn't know what to say and kept looking into her eyes. Suddenly, a flash of lightning crossed the gray sky; Shane got scared and threw herself into Oliver's arms, and cried.

"Shane, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm very good at writing, but sometimes it's hard for me to express how I feel orally. I pray and hope one day, I'll be free, breathe, laugh, smile and love without restraint," Oliver whispered.

She released him from his embrace and Oliver wiped Shane' eyes.

" Oliver. I..."

"You have no to apologize for. You opened my eyes," said Oliver.

"Oliver, after the rain, the sun always shines in the sky," Shane said with a smile.

The postal detective looked at her for a moment.

"Yes, it's true, the sun is already shining," said Oliver smiling too.

The end.

Translated with a translator.


End file.
